Revenge
by Elias Freed
Summary: When one of the digidestend boys gets killed... An other one has his mind set on revenge. He gets help from someone but will that person fill the emptyness left in his hart?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

**Hellow, I'm back... Here's the first chapter of a new story. And I'm already writing the second one. I must apologize for  
for certain spelling- and grammarfaults. My excuse? Well errm, English isn't my first language. Anyways I hope you enjoy.  
And feel free to review.**

"Go Davis!" Tai yelled as he saw his apprentice run towards the goal. "Pass lef, LEFT PASS!" The boy kicked it to his fellow player who kicked it back when Davis was in the clear again. Recieving the pass he controlled and kicked the ball nicely passed the keeper in the net.

"Yes! He did it." With a big smile Tai sat down again and enjoyed the sight of Davis doing a kneeslide on the wet grass as hes fellow teammates jumped on him. The arbiter blew the end of the match. When the players went to hit the showers Tai left the tribune and went to the cafetaria to wait for Davis... He ordered a coke and listend to the proud fathers of the winning team. He felt the same proud and a bit fatherly. He saw Davis a bit as his own son but mostley as his little brother. The drink was refreshing and as he asumed that Davis would almost be ready by now he also ordered for him a coke.

"Taichi-senpai!" a voice shouted. 'Damned how many times did I tell him not to say that in public anymore' Tai tought a bit agitated yet he enjoyed that title. "Hi Davis, nice goal, I'm proud of you." Davis grinned while rubbing his nose. "Thank you for watching my game today senpai."

'Again senpai' Yet Tai left it that way and gave Davis his drink. Which he had emptied as soon as he got hold off it.

"Quite thirsty are you?" Tai smiled "Here let me order you another one." As he wanted to give a sign to the bartender his digivice went off. 'Damned not now'

"Is that your- "

"Shush, yes it is" Tai whispered, "how come yours didn't-"

"I left mine with Veemon at TK's"

Tai sighted "come one, lets go" he saw Davis wasn't really happy with the interruption either. "Hey, we'll get to do stuff anytime Dai." The boy looked up at Tai, that name always give him that warm feeling only his senpai could give him. "Sure senpai!" He answerd with a smile.

Tai got out his D-terminal and looked at the message he recieved. '"Troubles in digital world, stronger digimon than we've ever seen, please come quick"' "This looks serious Davis." He said. "Doesn't it alway?" Davis pouted. Tai lay an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer as they started walking. "You know Dai, someday this will al be over and we'll have all the time we want to spent together. Forever." Again the boy looked up to his senpai. "Forever?" "Wel yeah as forever as possible."

They walked like this for a while until they reached the building where Izzy lived. Tai rang the bell. And before he could greet Izzy, the latter pulled the boys in and angerly asked? "Where were you, you should've been here a while ago..." Tai felt attacked for no reason and replied: "I was at DAVIS' soccermatch to SUPPORT him. Where were YOU GUYS?"

Izzy got a bit pale by this heavy reply... "Ok point taken, sorry Tai, sorry Davis."

"Doesn't matter, just tell us what's wrong." Davis said quietly...

Feeling a bit embarresed with the situation Izzy lead them into his room where the others already gathered. "Some very strong and agressive digimon appeared in the digitalworld and are destroying everything we've rebuild so far... Worst part; it seems Arukenimon and Mummymon don't have anything to do with it. Agumon has seen them seek shelter too"

"And they don't exist out of my stupid spires either." Ken said... Davis hadn't really noticed him yet as he did he gave him an angry glare.

Till short Ken was his best friend but they had some stupid argument about which team was the best without both of them being the top-players. Ofcourse both chose their own team. And as Ken used statistics to point things out, Davis used his experience.

Anyways the discussion had gone so far, they had left eachother with a big fight. Not that the fight was the reason for the disrupted friendship, but the words that had fallen while it lasted. However, it was Ken who had said the ugliest things. For a moment Davis saw the digimon-emperor again. And that frightened him. But he wanted to set things straight again and had invited Ken to come and watch his match and have a good talk afterwards. Yet Ken didn't come.

Little did he know Ken didn't dare to come, ashamed of himselve. That was why he asked Tai to go after explaining everything. He felt so guilty and was afraid to say anything that could hurt his friend more.

Tai was already planning on going to the soccermatch anyways. And although a bit jealous of the fargoing friendship of the two boys, he still wanted to help get them back together.

But with this situation interrupting normal live. Tai had forgotten all about it and as Ken saw the angry glare, he wasn't sure if Tai did talk with him, of said wrong things, or... He didn't knew and stared at his feet.

"...so we have to go right now." Izzy ended. "Alright, Digiport open, for both worlds and beyond" Yolei shouted and with a bright flash they all went through...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

**Second chapter. Enjoy. And if you have any suspicions on who's gonna die, please  
tell in the reviews ^^ Enjoy**

After arriving in the digital world they were immidiatly greeted by the digimon of the older digidestend who lead them to a safe cave in the mountains nearby. Agumon and Gatomon explained how the situation drastically changed from bad to worse when the Titans (that's what they called the new kind of digimon) appeard. They looked organised and even had a base. More of a stronghold is was, due to its heavely guarded watchtowers and entrances.

The group decided to let 4 of them do a quick recon mission but to wait with further plans until the morning of the next day. Matt, Izzy, Sora and Cody went out with theyre digimon. Tai discussed some ideas with TK. Davis, meanwhile reunited with Veemon went outside not to far from the cave. He needed some time alone, but Veemon was ofcourse welcome to go with him.

"What's wrong Davis." his loyal partner asked.

"Oh it's Ken." The boy sighted. "Why didn't he come to my match today?"

"He didn't?" Veemon asked surprised. "But I thought you were to talk things straight today."

"So did I Vee, so did I..." Silence came an they both lay down onto the grass to look at the stars...

"Hey davis?"

"Yeah?"

"Can wormmon and I still be friends?"

Davis turned his head to look at Veemon. "Ofcourse you can. Ken and I are still friends aren't we?"

"It sure doesn't look that way."

"We'll figure it out Vee." Davis said yet he didn't feel sure about that "We will..." He said softley. Then the tiredness got onto him and he closed his eyes...

Inside the cave Tai went to look for Davis. But then he saw Ken. 'Oh damn, Ken, I've forgotten...'

He looked around for Davis again but didn't found him. So he went outside, looked around for a while and then smiled. He saw the boy laying in the gras with his blue friend. While a soft breese blew through the strands of his hair. He went to them. "O hi Tai." Veemon said..

"Hi Veemon, is he sleeping again?" Before Veemon could answer Davis opened his eyes and said "Again? I haven't sleept since I was awake this morning." Tai smiled at this wierd excuse. But then he turned serious and sat down beside the boy. "Dai, we need to have a talk."

Davis sat straight and looked at his older friend. "Davis, I know you and Ken had a serious fight and also you expected Ken to come watch your game today. But he couldn't."

"If he couldn't, why didn't he just call?"

"It isn't that simple Dai, he was afraid."

Davis was confused... "Afraid, what for? I invited him didn't I?"

Tai smiled a little, "Yes you did, and Ken knew you wanted talk it out, but he just was afraid to hurt you more than he did already."

"Oh,..." The boy looked at his folded hands. Then he looked back at Tai. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I wanted to tell you after the match. And I was just in time for it, so I couldn't tell you before the game started. And then we got called on, so I completely forgot, sorry Dai."

The boy was silent and in thoughts... 'Oh Ken,... why did we fight. I do love you so.' He felt his eyes getting wet. Tai saw it. "Hey maybe it's a good Idea for you to go and talk to him now. I'll have a talk with Veemon while you're gone."

Davis got up and controlled himself. "Thanks senpai."

"It's alright. Now go."

"So Veemon, how are you doing..." He heard Tai talk to his partner while he went inside the cave. Ken was sitting against the cave wall and Wormmon was taking a nap. "Errm hi." Davis said quite unsure, "Can I sit with you?" Ken looked up at Davis. Then he looked at the ground. Softly he answerd. "Sure, I gues."

So Davis sat besides him. They didn't say a word. But after a while Ken spoke. "S-s-sorry I wasn't at your game today."

"That's alright, Tai explaned it to me."

"Oh" was the genius' only answer.

"Hey, Ken, sorry we got into that stupid fight. But you know how I can get. Heh..." Davis rubbed the back of his head while blushing. But suddenly he felt how Ken pulled him closer and heard him snif. "No Davis it's my fault, I didn't have to say al those things. I didn't meant them, I love you Davis I really do... I can never forget that terrified look in your eyes..."

The boy was really startled by this emotional outburst of his genius friend. Meanwhile wormmon was awake. He looked at Davis and the boy looked back with a soft smile. "Are you friends again?" The digimon asked. "Yes we are Wormmon." He gently took Ken's shoulders. "We are friends Ken, and we will be Forever." With his tumb Davis whiped Ken's tears away. And the boys looked eachother in the eyes. "What would you say, we go get some fresh air outside." "T-that would be wonderfull."

"Wormmon, Veemon is also outside he's with Tai. Left from the cave-entrance." Wormmon understood the boys had need for some time alone. The fresh breeze outside cooled down Kens heatned face and dried the remains of his tears. They looked at the sky. Davis softly took the genius' hand still looking up. Yet Ken looked at his friend. Then the boy looked back. A dark blue pair of eyes met a pair of brown ones. Then their lips met. They hugged all their sadness away. Yet Davis couldn't stop that one tear from roling over his cheeks. "I love you Ken."

"I love you to Davis."

They held eachtother for a little while longer and then released, yet stil holding their hands. "I think we better go back inside now, the other ones will be back from recon soon." Ken said.

"I just hope Veemon didn't eat Tai out of boredomness." Davis said with a grin

Ken smiled softley. 'Typical for Davis to make such a comment.'

Not lang after they had entered the cave, the recon group also entered. They looked a bit uneasy. They gathered around and started to report. It seemed that entering the base unseen was impossible even from the air. Those Titans were indeed huge digimon. Everything went smooth, practically impossible to create chaos. It was just like there was a real army there. They saw diffirence in command, schedueled reliefs, protocols and stuff like that.

"Tomorrow we'll have to make a surprise attack. But we can't yet use full force. The purpose of this attack would be to see how they react and maybe if possible to already see if they have potentional weekspots. Also it'll be very important that we try to scan as much of the closest areas as possible to see other entrances." Izzy explained. "For example sewering systems." That last part was answered with sounds of disgust and horror. "Well if you don't want to go through the sewers -if there are any-) you'll have to find another way in. But let us first get some sleep. And tonight I, Tai, Matt, Agumon, Tentomon and Gabumon will stand guard. Tai will you and Agumon take the first watch?"

"Owkay, what you say general." He said while standing at attention. Izzy just roled his eyes. And went to make other preperations for the next day.

Everyone looked for a good spot to sleep. Davis and Ken were talking while they prepared for the night. As Tai and Agumon were going to stand guard Davis looked at his senpai before he left the cave. Tai looked back pointed at Ken and winked. Davis smiled put up a thumb. Tai grinned, nodded, turned around and left the cave.

As the boy and the genius lay close to eachother Davis quickly looked around. Then gave Ken a kiss on his nose. "Goodnight Ken." The genius smiled, also looked around and kissed Davis intensly on his lips. Davis' eyes got big from surprise. But then he relaxed. Ken broke the kiss. "Goodnight Davis." And smiling he closed his eyes. Davis looked at him for a while. But then sleep got to him (again) and he feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

**Chapter 3, it's going quite well. And ofcourse I hope you've enjoyed it so far. There's more to come ^_^  
Ofcourse as always feel free to review. Any ideas are also welcome.  
****ENJOY!**

The following morning promised to be a beautifull day. Bright rays of sunlight illuminated the cave and woke the still sleeping digidestend. Izzy and Tentomon enterd. They had had the last watch and were tired. After having breakfast with the others they searched a place in the cave with still a little shadow left where they fell asleep.

Because they needed Izzy to coordinate the recon-attack the group had to wait until noon to execute their plans. It wasn't their goal to pentrate directly into the base, only to explore the weaknesses. So they devided in to different teams. Wich existed out of attack-and observation units. They would all be connected with protable radiotransmitors wich would make the cordination easier.

"To pass the time in my last watch I've already decided the teams." Izzy showed them a list of names.

O: Observation A: Attack

Team one: O-TK Pegasusmon A-Matt Garurumon

Team two: O-Ken stingmon A-Cody Ankilomon

Team three: O-Yolei Aquilamon A-Kari Nefertimon

Team four: O-Davis Exveemon A-Tai

"Alright girl-power." Yolei said while high-fiving with Kari. Ken looked at Davis who didn't really knew what to feel. So he just smiled a bit uneasy. Cody was a bit dissapointed he couldn't team up with TK. Tai didn't care and Matt and TK looked at eachother and just nodded.

Izzy gave him the PR-devices. And after lunch they prepared. Davis saw Ken going outside and went after him.

His friend was looking at the blue sky. Davis lay a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Ken, 'r you alright?" Ken didn't look at him but just asked. "You'll be carefull right?"

"Huh? Wel I'm teamed up with Tai so don't you worry." Now the genius looked at the goggleboy. "I asked if you would be carefull." Davis was a bit startled. "Yes, yes ofcourse I will."

"Promis me." Davis grabbed him in a hug. Then kissed him. "I promis okay?" He whispered in Kens ear.

They went back to the cave. It was time to leave. Team bye team they went outside the cave to test the PRD's. With the radiocheck done the fortification was their new destination.

Arrived at a safe distance of the fort they split up. Ken looked a last time at Davis but his friend didn't look back as he was the one who initiated the attack by yelling (obviously) "ATTAAAAACK"

Davis followed Tai as he took the right flank. Ken however, together with TK had to follow Cody and Matt as they attact the front gates. Kari dissapeard to the left yet Yolei could still be seen in the air flying on the back of Aquilamon.

Altough the observers didn't had the permission to attack Davis saw his senpai fighting a fierce fight and wanted to help. He orderd Exveemon to lower down and aid in the attack. Ken was watching him and as soon as he wanted to go over there, the Titans opened fire at him, the same way as anti-aircraft aritllery would do. "Ken watch out!" TK yelled luckly Stingmon was watching what happend downthere and reacted in time. Now they had to fly low and Ken had lost visual of his friend.

"Stingmon we have to go to Davis."

"But Ken we had orders to stay here and observe."

"Yes I know that, but,..." Ken paused. He didn't want to get in trouble again... Maybe he overreacted and he could get Davis angry again. That goggleboy was impulsive indeed but he wasn't an idiot.

"Ken?" Stingmon asked. The genious sighted. "OK let's stay here." A bit against his will, he had to observe Cody and Matt again but he was glad to see them pierce into the walls and as he ordered Stingmon to fly a long side the wall and the gates he saw othere firing positions from the Titans. The frontal attack wasn't normally a good idea after all. Yet they were lucky this time as their attack came as a surprise. Nex time a more cautious approch was needed.

Then a big explosion drew everyones attention. It came from the right side of the fort. "Davis!" Ken yelled. "Stingmon we have to go over there. Now!" "But Ken..." "NOW!"

TK saw Ken and Stingmon flying away but didn't stop them. Even he wanted to go overthere but he had to watch his brother and Cody. Speaking of these two, they were looking to the right wondering what could've happened."Mat Cody, don't lose focus!"

"TK? TK? What happened." Izzy's voice rang trough the PR "Izzy? We didn't heared from you the whole attack.." "Yes I know, there's something worng with the signal, you're the only one I can reach, but what happend. I heard an explosion and I don't have any visuals..."

"I don't know but Ken is checking it out. It came from Tai's position. Oh and err, Davis is there to."

"Davis? Why? He's supposed to be up in the air. "

"Yes, but I am not in the air either due to an anti-air attack."

Izzy sighted "Do you have any good news?"

"Yes the wall is easely breachable. And we know their firing positions. Ken has more information about them..."

"How are Yolei and Kari."

"Don't know, I don't have visual on them."

"Damn.. TK, we have to break off the attack, you all must return. The situation is probably worse then we think..."

"OK I'll go inform everyone." He flew close to Cody and Matt. "We have to go back!"

"What? Now?" Matt asked.

"Yes, we have enough information and the communication is disrupted. Izzy thinks this could turn out bad if we don't regroup back at the cave."

"What about the others?" Cody asked

"I'll go to Kari and Yolei."

"Then we are going to Davis and Tai."

"No, just go back, Ken can handle it."

"But that explosion.."

"Probably Davis overdoing it I guess. Now go!"

As TK flew towards Kari's position he hoped he was right. Meanwhile he saw Matt and Cody going in the direction of the cave.

Ken had arrived at the position where Tai would normally be. Yet he saw nobody. There was dustcloud and a big crater. Looking up to the sky the boy hoped to see Davis yet again there was no sign anyone around not even a Titan. Aside from the crater there was the wall of the fortification. There was not a scratch on it... Ken touched the wall. "How can this be, what happened here?" He began to worry and without thinking he yelled Davis' name...

If it was possible for Stingmon he would've turned pale, quickly he graspt Ken and coverd his mouth. "What are you doing?"Stingmon asked whispering

The boy immediatly knew the error he made. But noboy came. Until they heared some rustle in the bushes behind them.

Ken got the shock of his life when he saw a wounded, bleeding Davis stagger out of the bushes aided by agumon and Veemon supporting an even more bleeding and beaten Tai who looked uncousious. The genius saw the goggleboy cry, his tears mingling with the blood on his face. "Senpai.." Davis muttered...


End file.
